The hidden black feather
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: After a incident, Dark is convinced he isn't loved by Pit or Palutena anymore and runs into the woods. However he is found by a old enemy and now its up to Pit to find his twin and defeat his enemy however can he get to him before the black feather vanishes into the sea of white ones. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Missing

**Hey guys, after updating all my stories another idea jumped into my mind. Now I love Kid Icarus uprising especially Dark Pit, from his cocky attitude to his theme song I loved his character so this story came to be. I hope you guys enjoy and if you do please don't forget to R &R, Fav, do the disclaimer please. **

**Pit: Sparky doesn't own Kid Icarus uprising or any of the characters only this story. That credit goes to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Third POV  
On the outskirts of Skyworld, far from Palutena's castle sat an angel. His black wings hung in sadness and he was shaking with unsuppressed sobs. Dark Pit, the fierce bad tempered dark clone of Pit was sat outside in the rain doing the last thing you would expect from him, crying. "H-How could they?" he choked voice hoarse, the previous event flooding his mind.

"Well, well if it isn't emo Pitty" sang the always hyperactive voice of Hades. "H-Hades? But how?" said the angel trying and failing to look intimidating. "Well that's just rude, anyway you are coming with me". Dark's eyes widened realising that while he had been speaking, Hades had tied him up. Before he could react a cloth was put to his mouth, dizziness soon following.

"Nighty Night Darky" said Hades and as if a switch had been pulled, Dark fell to the ground his red eyes rolling back into his head and he fell limp. Hades picked up the fallen angel (pun not intended) grinning. " Oh Tuna, your mistake has cost you greatly and now Dark Pitty is mine" and with that he disappeared with Dark Pit.

 **And that's all for now guys, stay tuned for more updates and if you liked let me know i read all the reviews and get asked if getting a disorder where I smile like spongebob but its worth it. Till than my lovely readers XXX Sparky**


	2. Chapter 2 What happened

**Hey guys, its update time yay!. I hope you guys enjoy this and check out my other stories and my other account joint with my sister its called SparkyPsychoBlaze. Anyway please don't forget to R &R, Fav, do the disclaimer please. **

**Hades: Sparky doesn't own Kid Icarus uprising or** **any** **of the characters only this story. That credit goes to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

At Palutena's Castle

"Pit! I need you to go to the forest now, Hades has been spotted there" yelled Palutena to her angel who nodded rapidly, a half eaten donut in his mouth. Using the power of flight Pit flew to the forest and began to search. "You find anything, Pit?" She received no reply, Pit had suddenly stopped and had had begun shaking. "Pit whats wrong?" Her only response was him holding up a feather, once so much like his own but the opposite colour.

"He's gone" were the only words the usually happy go lucky angel could say "Hades has him and it's our fault." Both looked into the distance remembering what had happened.

After the war, Pit had sought out and found his darker half and the two finally had an actual talk, slowly they got closer till they had built up a bond and acted twins. Because of this Dark Pit had been granted sanctuary in the castle and admittedly he liked it. Today Pit had been in a mood along with Palutena and the youngest was worried.

*Flashback*

"Pit come one, tell me what's wrong "said Dark for the tenth time, Pit whirled around "I'm upset because of what day it is" he said coldly which almost made the younger angel flinch. Dark frowned and looked at the calendar.

It was one year after Medusa had risen and the war had started which made Pits uncharacteristic anger make sense but, as he looked at it closer he saw something. In tiny scrawled writing was "Pitto's birthday". It had been crossed out in anger. "This whole day is tragic, many lost their lives in that horrible war. I thought you of all people would have understood the seriousness in this horrible day" said Palutena frowning.

"It's…my first birthday" Both the Queen and angel froze only now realising. Dark felt tears prick at his eyes, Pit's birthday had been a celebration with lots of smiles…and cake, his was just another reminder that he was un natural, that his very existence had been…a mistake. "Guess I'm never gonna have a family…You were right my existence is un natural" Palutena flinched remembering saying that. "I'm meant to be alone…" he ran out, ignoring their cries and ran.

*End of flashback*

"We have to find him , we need to apologise" said Palutena, she saw Dark as a son like she did with Pit and she knew both saw her as there mother and despite Dark's attitude that made him seem older he was only a year old making him the youngest, her youngest. Pit tucked the feather in his wings and was teleported back, the black feather tucked in a sea of white that held it close. Like the hug Dark would get if, no when he was found.

 **And that's all for now guys, stay tuned for more updates and if you liked let me know. Im trying to write my chapters longer so what did ya think?. Till than my lovely readers XXX Sparky**


	3. Chapter 3 The new team

**Hey readers, its update time. I want to thank you guys for your favs and follows to this story it was awesome to see how much people liked this idea. Though please remember to R &R it really helps and I love getting feedback from you guys. Medusa do the disclaimer please.**

 **Medusa: Sparky doesn't own Kid Icarus Uprising or any of the characters used only her OC's and this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and as always check out my other story's and my second account that I have with my sister its SparkyPsychoBlaze. Oh yeah please check her story's out as well on ff net and watt pad she's WolvenWhiteRabbit. And with that let's begin the story.**

 _Palutena walked up to Pit after he'd returned, both holding the other close but feeling a gap in there hearts where the dark angel was supposed to be. "Pit, we're going to need some help getting him back" she chose her next words carefully "and that means we can't just run in like we usually do. We need to plan this and you need to train to be ready, you and the others."_

 _Pit felt his heart tear in two, he was torn between wanting to go find his brother now and knowing in his heart that his goddess was right. He hung his head in defeat and let her continue. "Well I've called in some help" and with that a vortex of light appeared and 5 figures stepped out._

 _The first two to walk out were Viride and Phosphora, the 8 year old goddess of nature and her stormy helper looked prety grim at the news. The next was a boy who if he was human would've been 16, he was tanned and had fiery red hair and calm green eyes wearing a brown vest on top of s white shirt, brown trousers tucked into ankle boots._

 _He was introduced as Alex a fire spirit. After him was a girl with long snow white hair held in a side braid, she had a black top with waves on it and dark blue jeans and was barefoot. She had dark purple eyes that sparkled with mischief. She smiled and said her name was Serenity a water nymph. The final person to walk through was none other...than Magnus._

 _"Magus! What are you doing here?" called Pit smiling happily and shocked to see his human friend. "Well someone's gotta help ya find Dark angleface" he said smirking._

 _"Thank you all for your help, though you know what this means right?" said Pit and when everyone shook there heads he smirked in a way that made him look just like his lost twin. "Now im not the only one who can't fly on there own!" And with that he ran through the palace with an angry Magnus on his tail._

 _Palutena smiled and that scene and looked up to the sky. 'Sit tight Pitt- no Dark Pit sit tight because you'll be home soon. I promise'._

 **And thats all for now folks, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Till than my loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	4. Chapter 4 Fallen Angel

**Hey readers, its update time. I want to thank you guys for your favs and follows to this story it was awesome to see how much people liked this idea. Though please remember to R &R it really helps and I love getting feedback from you guys. Pandora do the disclaimer please.**

 **Pandora : Sparky doesn't own Kid Icarus Uprising or any of the characters used only her OC's and this story.**

 **Me: Enjoy and as always check out my other story's and my second account that I have with my sister its SparkyPsychoBlaze. And also please check out my other story's too. Please note that there is mentions of torture and blood a lot in this chapter as well as some graphic imagery. You have been warned.**

 _Third persons POV_

 _The underworld. Far from prying eyes and any alive being was a dungeon. In a cell in this dungeon chained to a wall was a figure. Said figure was barely recognised at first glance, blood staining his pale skin and butched up clothing that did nothing to warm up the boy. However this wasn't just any normal angel, the black wings that looked like they'd beem dragged backwatds through a hedge giving enough proof. It was Dark Pit. His raven locks were plasted to his forehead, his normally fierce red eyes held a broken look._

 _He didn't know how long he'd been here but he felt it was about a month. And yet no one had come to rescue him...he should have known, after all he was just a clone. He examined his beaten body, broken ribs bruises of all different colours mostly shaped like hands, dislocated shoulder though his skin on his back was the worst however as a flaming whip had been continuously been used on it. He looked up as Hades walked into the cell. The old Dark pit would've insulted him but this one couldn't even speak, endless hour's of screaming in pain does that to your voice._

 _"Dark pitty, you look horrible! But fear not I have something that'll cheer you up" said the chirpy voice of mr underworld. The angel lifted his head weakly and mouthed "What is it?" knowing he had to give a response. He saw the meeting that the others were having except instead of seeing them make a team to rescue him he saw...himself being replaced, Magnus playing with Pit and Viridi making jokes at Dark's expense. He felt his heart shatter and he looked down._

 _"You want revenge don't you" Hades said in a more serious tone. "Join me, and you will get that". His answer was a "Yes ". This was a month ago, now Dark pit is gone he's been broken and betrayed. All that remains is the masked assassin of hades with merciless red eyes._

 **And thats all for now folks, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. Till than my loyal readers. XXX Sparky**


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**Hey readers, ok im really sorry for how long its taken me to update. I hate myself for making u wait so long... and im doing my best so thanks for being here and reading my fics. Anyway, Alex do the disclaimer!**

 **Alex: Sparky doesnt own Kid Icarus uprising none of the characters only her OC's. They belong to Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Me: ...Im truly sorry i know i do this a lot, but im working on updating regularly. Enjoy**

 _Third persons POV_

 _In the months that when by the new team of heroes (sounds like percy jackson) were training to be prepared and ready to go to the underworld and save Dark Pit (anyone else think its like PJO, i know its cos of the greek mythology in both aspects...hmm anyone want a collab on the two leave it in ur reviews). During the time, Pit had become cold. He was depressed, and barely ate. He would even refuse to go to the hot springs!_

 _Maguns was the one who kept him sane. He was with the angel everyday, training and making him eat enough. They had a close brotherly relationship and it helped Pit alot but also saddened him as Magnus was alot like Dark Pit, yes he refused to call him bye a name he hated. It was because Magnus and Dark Pit were both headstrong fierce people/angel. He looked at the black feather tucked into his wings and sighed sadly wondering how his brother was._

 _"Hey Angelface!" hollared the human "you gonna eat or not?" Now while Pit didnt want too he knew Palutena would be upset so he went silently. As he walked imto the dining room where Magnus was already seated along with the others, cept Viridi who probably had some bussiness to take care off. Serenity waved and beckoned him over._

 _"Hey Pitt" she called happily, he waved back but than realised everyone looked tense. "Theres been an attack on a human village" Palutena explained. She paused to let it sink "and its by the underworld forces"._

 _Pit, jumped to his feet ready to go along with the others and were soon sent there. Troops were everwhere terrorizing, there apparent leader was cloaked, destroying everything. He laughed in a way that made him sound insane as he burned humans and buildings alike. "Hey you!" Yelled Alex glaring, the figure turned to them and froze. "My my you've grown" said the cloaked crazy person looking at Pit._

 _"Do i know you?" He asked confused, the figure responded with lifting his hood. Dull lifeless red eyes met Pits shocked blues. "Hello brother" he said no emotion in his words. It was Dark Pit_

 **Well how'd i do? Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky.**


	6. Chapter 6 The puppet

**Hey readers, update time. Wooop! Dodnt take a whole freaking month that my friends is what we call progress. Anyway please remember to Fav/Follow/ Review and most of all enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome but NO FLAMES as they will be immediately do the discalimer.**

 **Serena: Sparky doesnt own Kid Icarus Uprising or any of the characters used only her OC's. Kid Icarus Uprising belongs to Masahiro Sakari.**

 **Me: Enjoy.**

Third Persons POV

Pit froze. Everyone did. The other team members, the underworld army even paused but you couldnt blame them. The guy they had been looking for, desperately for ages suddemly showing up on the other side. Now they could look at Dark Pit's face properly and were horrified to see that his face was covered in old purple and blue hand shapped bruises. A scar ran down diagonally down his left eye. Black locks that were always messy looked like he'd been dragged backwards theough a hedge and the worst was his eyes. Gone were the warm orbs Pit had come accustomed to no now they were cold and fierce, this time Dark Pit hated him even more then when they had first met.

And that broke Pits heart. To see someone who was his younger twin be so hurt. He knew Dark better than anyone, could see the way his twin would try to hide a wince while he was fighting and how disheveled his wings were. "Dark Pit..." he finally said, hos tone wasnt bitter like the dark clone had expected...no it was sad. It was heartbreaking for the others to hear a sorrowful plead from the happy go lucky angle. No...that angle had died when Dark Pit had dissapeared and now thst he was back it was like Pit was begging him to real.

Dark pit however was another story. He was shocked, at his counterparts sorrowful appearance. Pit should be mad, that im here not happy. He was confused and torn that a. This was a trick or b. Pitt has missed him. Oh how Dark wished that were true and wanted to take a step over to his twin but felt something stop him.

His body wouldn't respond...Hades had done this you see so that even if Dark Pitt tried to go back he wouldnt be able to. He was forever to be the prisoner of Hades Dark Pitt looked at his brother sadly "Sorry..." before anyone could say anything Dark threw himself at Pitt and they clashed.

Pitts POV

Im sorry? What could that mean? I didnt even get a chance to think what it ment when he was suddenly fighting me and I barely had time to defend myself. We clashed for a while but than I saw, While Dark Pitts stanxe was one to fight me I could see it in his eyes that the previous rage had gone. He looked like a confused child, who had no idea what was going on. That hurt more than my injures to know that I had snapped at him months before at my baby brother who yes acts older but is younger. Im gonna fox this...i have to for both our sakes.

 **And thats all for now folks stay tuned for more**

 **XXX Sparky**


	7. Chapter 7 Light vs dark

**Hey readers, its update time! Yay for regularish updates! Lot better than waiting a whole freaking month huh? And Im updatimg and wtiting stories on my wattpad account and im writing on there too so feel free to go check thst out its GlitchyHeart1704. Please don't forget to Read/Fav/Follow and Review cos I love hearing back from you guys. Flames will be deleted so dont bother writing them but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. Hades do the discalimer.**

 **Hades: Thats Lord Hades**

 **Me: Shut it Hades**

 **Hades : Hmph no fun Sparky doesn't own Kid Icarus or any of the characters only any OC's used.**

 **Me: Was that so hard? Enjoy guys**

Pits POV

If someone said a year ago I'd be fighting Dark Pitt I'd have simply smirked cos I'd have won. If you said it after the war when we became like twins it was ever day sparring or plsy fights. Nothing new or rough but this...was worse cos he was a mix off the two. My enemy and my brother. My baby brother who was was scared and needed me but instead we had to fight. Thre others were fighting the underworld army though they would occasionally pause to look over but kinda hard when your fighting.

I fought back of course, to defend myself and because it was fun to sparr with Dark Pitt and I wish this was all it was...but the stakes were higher. I took out my sword and attacked head on along with my twin. For the most part we were equally matched but I couldn't rely on Palutenas advice as my laurel had fallen off during the fight as I was grabbed and wrestled onto the floor.

But I could do this hand to hand wasnt Dark Pitts style at all. Melee attacks and close ranged wepeons were a yes but this was knew. Did I mention the knife...the thing that single handedly stoped me from punching and struggling anymore. Its cool surface held against my throat by my own brother. Who was sobbing, Not able to fight back from the control of the lord of death that his brothers red eyes were glassy upon closer expection. But his hand was shaking...as Hades said it...

"Kill the angel"

 **So how did i do? Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned XXX Sparky**


	8. Chapter 8 Finale

**Hey readers, time for an update and its gonna be tge last chapter on this. Thank you to everyone for their support with this story it means alot. Please don't forget to Review, Fav/follow. Flames are not appreciated but constructive criticism is allowed as long as its helpful. Viridi Please do the discalimer.**

 **Viridi: Sparky doesnt Kid Icarus Uprising or any characters used only her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

Alex's POV

"Kil the angel" it made us all freeze. Pitt was like a brother to us but also because if Pitt died than so woukd Dark Pitt. Looking at the smirk on Hades face I knew that he knew that little ...there has to be a way to stop this. Im the smart one so I needed to think this through snd fast...Thats it! Hades can only control Dark Pitt if he's caught up in negative emotions. He needs to know that we care, that he isnt a pawn anymore. "Dark Pitt!" I yelled, his head faced me and I looked him in the eye. "My names Alex and this is Serenity and Magnus along with Viridi and Phosphora. We al came hereto rescue you from Hades."

The others seeing my plan joined in. "Pitt asked no begged us to help train him to fight through the underworld to bring you back" Said Serenity. Dark Pitts hand was shaking and judging by Hades getting mad it was working. "A-Are you teling the truth..." said the broken voice his grip on the knife starting to slip. He was afraid, more scared than he had been in his entire life (even if it was no less than 2 years). Dark Pitt didn't know if he could handle being that feeling of loneliness again, the torture that came with being thought of nothing other than the imperfect copy of the original.

"Yes" Said Pitt to the darker angel...no to his little brother. He wanted to hold him, had wanted to hold him ever since seeing him again the tension and perhaps the knife were the only things stopping him.

"Come back, back to Sky world to me and Palutena and the hot springs" he said with some of the old goofy Pitt that everyone had thought to have been lost a small giggle was herd from Dark Pitt who if it had been a year earlier would've denied it. "You and hot springs" . Suddenly the knife fell and clattered to the ground , both brthers were hugging each other tighty. "I love you little brother your more than my clone." Said Pitt, but all we herd was snoring Dark had fallen asleep.

He chuckled and held the younger of the two in a tight and warm embrace. "I'm glad your back little brother, and I promise on the river Styx (anyone get that reference?) to never let you feel so unloved ever again"

"C'mon" said Vuridi "lets get him home" and with that we left promising to always watch over him. The black feather in Pitts wings now was nestled in the others, no longer hidden.

 **XXX Sparky**


End file.
